


Come find me now (we'll speak in our secret tongues)

by sallysimpsons



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, Pechino Express Era
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysimpsons/pseuds/sallysimpsons
Summary: “Oh quante volte me lo devi chiede? Sì che sto bene.” Anche il cameraman che li seguiva sembrava aver notato un certo cambio di tono nella voce di Lauro ed era indietreggiato un po’.“Vabbè facciamo finta che ce credo perché non stamo da soli e quel poveraccio lo vedo già terrorizzato."Pechino Express, ultima tappa, Giappone.
Relationships: Achille Lauro/Boss Doms
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	Come find me now (we'll speak in our secret tongues)

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di tutto grazie mille per tutti i kudos e i commenti nella fic precedente, sono contenta vi sia piaciuta quanto a me scriverla <3
> 
> Questa cosa, il cui working title è stato Giappone fino a due minuti fa, è nata semplicemente perché ho un debole incredibile per Lauro ed Edo a Pechino Express. 
> 
> Come sempre grazie Vale, che bullizzo per leggere tutto più o meno con la stessa intensità con cui Lauro bullizzava Edo a Pechino.

“Forse era mejo che ce eliminavano così non dovevamo prende un altro aereo…” Edoardo era rimasto colpito dalla tranquillità che aveva caratterizzato Lauro per il tempo che avevano passato in aeroporto fino a quel momento, ma avrebbe dovuto sapere che non appena avessero superato il check in e sarebbero entrati nel tunnel, Lauro sarebbe entrato in modalità terrore. Edoardo neanche gli aveva risposto, si era limitato a dargli una spinta, e Lauro, che non se lo aspettava, era finito addosso ad un povero signore giapponese. "Oddio mi scusi, ma l'amico mio è un cojone," gli aveva detto in italiano. Il signore si era voltato confuso, per poi guardarlo un po' male prima di salire sull'aereo. 

"Ma la smetti di dargli del lei che tanto non te capiscono, Là.." 

"Metti che becchiamo quei tre giapponesi che capiscono l'italiano, non vorrei pensassero fossi un maleducato come te." Lo vedeva che stava temporeggiando, come sempre. Era rimasto davanti al portellone ed Edoardo aspettava sempre che Lauro fosse il primo a salire, aveva sempre dentro di sé questo infondato timore che l'altro tornasse dentro l'aeroporto e si rifiutasse di partire. Avevano fatto passare avanti tutti gli altri passeggeri, e le hostess stavano cominciando a guardarli un po’ spazientite. Quando finalmente Lauro si era deciso a salire, aveva cominciato a fare le sue solite scene: si guardava intorno come se potesse in qualche modo individuare una qualche falla, osservava gli altri passeggeri con aria sospettosa. 

“Qua al massimo l’unico che potrebbe sembrà sospetto sei te comunque, eh.” Lauro non gli aveva risposto, preso com'era dalla sua analisi approfondita del velivolo, e si era poi seduto al suo posto. Non era ideale, non era vicino alle uscite di sicurezza. A volte era capitato che chiedesse il cambio di posto a dei poveri malcapitati, ma quel giorno aveva rinunciato, forse bloccato dalla barriera linguistica. Edoardo di certo non gli avrebbe dato nessuna idea, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di mettersi a fare da traduttore. Era già abbastanza provato dalle esperienze dei giorni precedenti. Poi, quando l'aereo cominciava a muoversi, poteva tranquillamente ripetere i suoi gesti come fosse stato un copione di un film: prima chiudeva gli occhi, iniziava a respirare profondamente. Quando il decollo era vicino prendeva la mano di Edo nella sua - le prime volte glielo chiedeva, ormai era una routine consolidata. Ormai si era rassegnato, quando avevano cominciato a prendere l’aereo insieme aveva provato a spiegargli tutto razionalmente, che le statistiche dicevano così, che era più pericoloso attraversare la strada, ma Lauro si innervosiva solo ulteriormente e alla fine si era arreso. 

“Te l’avevo detto che l’ultima volta che so’ andato a Londra da mio fratello ho rotto er cazzo a ‘na povera signora seduta vicino a me?” Gli aveva detto una volta che l’aereo era decollato e la prima fase era passata. La seconda consisteva nel parlare ininterrottamente fino all’atterraggio. Edo aveva scosso la testa, no, non gliel’aveva detto. Lauro gli diceva sempre un sacco di cose, eppure c’erano ancora cose di lui che non sapeva. “Era inglese e sicuro non ha capito ‘n cazzo de quello che j’ho detto.” Edo si era messo a ridere, pensando a tutte le scene imbarazzanti a cui aveva assistito nei giorni precedenti fra le Filippine e Taiwan, ed aveva immaginato la povera malcapitata incapace di fermare il fiume in piena che era Lauro de Marinis quando era su un aereo. Ma, in effetti, anche quando era sulla terraferma. 

Il Giappone non era stato clemente con loro così come non lo erano stati i paesi precedenti, ma con l’ennesimo colpo di fortuna erano riusciti ad arrivare in semifinale. Era stato tutto nella norma, fino a quel momento. Poi erano arrivati di fronte ad un tavolino pieno di shottini di sake. Ne avevano bevuti un po’, prima di riuscire a proseguire, e ancora altri nella prova successiva. 

“Certo che da esse ubriachi sulle storie de Instagram siamo passati alla prima serata de Raidue, che salto de qualità,” aveva detto Edo mentre cercava di concentrarsi il più possibile sulla strada davanti a loro. Lauro non gli aveva risposto, era rimasto in silenzio. “Tutto bene?” Gli aveva chiesto allora. Quando erano ripartiti dall’ultima tappa non avevano più ritrovato la campanella per scacciare gli orsi, ma ad Edoardo sembrava improbabile che Lauro fosse così taciturno per una stronzata del genere. Ma gli girava la testa, ed erano solo le undici di mattina. Non era sicuro di niente in quel momento. 

“Sì, sì,” aveva risposto Lauro, ma quel tono di voce Edo lo conosceva bene, neanche da ubriaco poteva fregarlo. 

“Sicuro?” Aveva insistito, mentre tentava di mantenere il passo. Non che avesse dubbi che sarebbero arrivati ultimi pure qua. 

“Sì Edoà, me sento solo un po’ rincojonito co’ tutto sto sake.” Gliel’avrebbe fatta passare in altre occasioni forse, ma quella mattina non era una di quelle, d’altronde quel sake non aveva fatto molto bene neanche a lui. 

“Sicuro eh?” 

“Oh quante volte me lo devi chiede? Sì che sto bene.” Anche il cameraman che li seguiva sembrava aver notato un certo cambio di tono nella voce di Lauro ed era indietreggiato un po’. 

“Vabbè facciamo finta che ce credo perché non stamo da soli e quel poveraccio lo vedo già terrorizzato,” aveva detto allora Edoardo. 

“Ecco credice e andiamo avanti per favore che già c’ho il terrore che c’attaccano gli orsi qua.” Lauro aveva sorriso, un po’ forzato, ma non glielo aveva fatto notare, stavolta. Gliene avrebbe parlato una volta finita la gara. Gli mancava casa? Gli era presa la sbronza triste? Non accettava il fatto che non ne volesse parlare, non funzionava così fra loro due. 

La sera successiva li avevano portati in una discoteca. Pessima idea da parte della produzione, aveva pensato Edoardo mentre i ragazzi che li accompagnavano li facevano entrare nel locale. Non era neanche l’ultima sera, si sarebbero dovuti dare una regolata in vista dell’ultimo giorno di gara - ma, ovviamente, neanche il tempo di pensarci che aveva già buttato giù tre drink di fila. Aveva passato la serata a ballare con sconosciuti, aveva cercato di non perdere d’occhio Lauro neanche un secondo, nonostante sembrasse tenersi volontariamente a debita distanza da lui. Ad un certo punto lo aveva perso di vista. Aveva chiesto ai due ragazzi che erano lì con loro ma neanche loro si erano accorti che si fosse allontanato. Erano davvero in una botte di ferro con quei due, quella notte. Edoardo già si vedeva a chiamare qualcuno della produzione in piena notte per non rimanere a dormire per strada. Aveva quindi provato a cercare nei bagni, dove però non lo aveva trovato, ed era uscito dal locale. Lo aveva trovato là, poggiato contro una parete. 

“Oh, tutto bene Laurè?” Gli aveva chiesto, avvicinandosi all’amico. 

“Sì sì,” gli aveva risposto. Non lo stava neanche guardando in faccia. “C’avevo bisogno de stà ‘n attimo da solo ma ovviamente non potevi stamme lontano cinque minuti.” Non gli suonava esattamente come una battuta, ma Edoardo nel dubbio si era messo a ridere. “Veramente eh, so’ giorni che non ce separiamo un attimo.” 

“E te dispiace?” Lauro aveva fatto spallucce, lo aveva guardato finalmente. Per un secondo ad Edoardo era sembrato di nuovo di essere fuori da qualche locale a metà anni 2000, quando fumavano troppe canne e fantasticavano sul loro futuro. Di certo non si erano mai immaginati ubriachi fuori da una discoteca a Tokyo come concorrenti di un programma televisivo della Rai.

Aveva aspettato una risposta, ma Lauro aveva questo sguardo triste piantato in faccia e non aveva aggiunto niente. 

“Senti do’ stanno i due giapponesi? Je dici che andiamo?” Gli aveva detto poi. 

“No Là, non torno là dentro finché non me dici che cazzo c’hai ‘sti giorni.” Lauro aveva riso, una di quelle sue risate amare. Edoardo gli si era piazzato davanti, con la stupida immotivata paura che l’altro potesse scappare da un momento all’altro, come davanti al portellone dell’aereo. Stavolta non c’erano le hostess a mettergli pressione, però. Era ancora piena notte, sarebbero potuti rimanere lì fino alla mattina successiva. 

“Certo che sei meno intelligente de quello che pensavo.” Edo lo aveva guardato con uno sguardo confuso. Aveva improvvisamente smesso di capire Lauro al volo o era troppo ubriaco? Cosa cazzo ci mettevano i giapponesi nei cocktail? “Te ricordi a Taiwan?” 

“Stavamo là manco ‘na settimana fa eh, certo che me ricordo.” Edoardo era ancora più confuso di prima. 

“E’ ‘na cosa talmente stupida che me sento pure scemo a dirla ad alta voce, però non riesco a smettere di pensarci.” La porta del locale si era aperta, ed Edoardo si era girato per vedere chi fosse, dei ragazzi sconosciuti erano usciti ridendo, li avevano guardati per un attimo e poi si erano allontanati. Lauro aveva continuato a parlare ma Edo, distratto dalla presenza di quei ragazzi, non aveva sentito una parola. C’era davvero della merda, dentro quei cocktail. “Che hai detto? Non ho sentito un cazzo.” Poteva ancora sentire le risate dei ragazzi in lontananza. Chissà che cazzo c’avevano da ridere, beati loro. Lauro si era lamentato, gli aveva detto che una volta l’alcool lo reggeva meglio. “Ah adesso me dai pure del vecchio.” Lauro si era messo a ridere, ed Edo appresso a lui. 

“Sei un vecchio de merda, Edoà. Un vecchio de merda a cui je fa schifo baciarmi, a quanto pare.” Edoardo si era bloccato allora, aveva smesso di ridere. 

“Ma che cazzo stai dicendo mo.” Il tempo di finire di parlare che aveva fatto il collegamento fra Taiwan e quest’ultima frase di Lauro. “Là, ma sei serio?” Lauro, di nuovo, non lo stava guardando, l’aria di nuovo tesa fra di loro, e aveva fatto spallucce. 

“Dipende se eri serio pure te, quando l’hai detto,” gli aveva risposto, quasi sussurrando. 

“Io non - te rode il culo da giorni pe’ ‘sta stronzata?” Alla sua risposta Lauro si era irrigidito, si era rigirato verso di lui. Tutta la vulnerabilità che aveva tirato fuori poco prima sembrava essere sparita, ed Edoardo si era reso conto di aver sbagliato il tono della risposta. 

“A me non sembra ‘na stronzata, Edo, ma che te devo dì.” Un sospiro, e poi aveva aggiunto “ora che abbiamo risolto li puoi andà a chiamà i giapponesi? Sono stanco.” 

“No che non li chiamo i giapponesi,” gli aveva detto, duro, ancora incapace a correggere il tiro. Non riusciva a trovare le parole giuste. Nessuna di quelle che aveva in testa sembrava essere quella adatta, guardava Lauro e gli sembrava che qualunque cosa potesse dire non sarebbe mai stata abbastanza. “Quello che ho detto l’ho detto perché è un cazzo de programma televisivo, stavo scherzando.” 

“Scherzavi?” La voce di Lauro si era addolcita, quasi sorrideva adesso. Era ancora appoggiato contro quel muro e ad Edoardo sembrava così piccolo, nonostante fossero anni che lo aveva ormai superato in altezza. 

“Sì che scherzavo Là, pensavo l’avessi capito,” gli aveva detto. “Pensavo che me capissi tipo sempre, e invece me caschi sulle cose importanti.” Lauro si era messo a ridere ed ora lo stava guardando di nuovo, per davvero, ed Edo si era sentito passare all’improvviso tutta la sbronza. “Mo li vado a chiamà i giapponesi, allora?” 

“Ma vaffanculo, va, ecco dove devi andà.” Lauro non aveva fatto in tempo a finire la frase che Edoardo aveva poggiato le labbra sulle sue velocemente, per poi guardare la reazione dell’altro (per un secondo aveva avuto il terrore di aver frainteso tutta la situazione), prima di rifarlo di nuovo. Preso dalla foga del momento aveva dimenticato dov’erano, aveva spinto Lauro ancora di più contro quel muro, che di tutta risposta aveva sussurrato il suo nome, che era uscito fuori più come un gemito. Non riusciva a smettere, seppure razionalmente sapeva che erano in un luogo pubblico. Era anche difficile, ora che Lauro gli aveva messo le mani su fianchi e lo aveva stretto ancora di più a sé. 

“Edo -” aveva detto poi, incapace comunque di lasciarlo andare. “Edo,” aveva ripetuto. 

“Mmh,” era l’unica cosa che Edoardo era riuscito a dire, prima di ricominciare a baciarlo, ma Lauro si era scansato. “Ah te faccio schifo quindi.” 

“Sì, assolutamente da dimenticare,” lo aveva preso in giro. “Mo valli a chiamà ‘sti giapponesi prima che ce arrestano.” 


End file.
